Dark Angel
by Lycan Princess
Summary: Dallas is in love with Dean Winchester. But Dean is keeping something from Dallas. This secret begins to break up an already dysfunctional bond between brothers and a love between lovers.
1. Wanting

I sat there wanting; wanting for the moon to take over the dark, empty sky. Wanting the sun to be inactive and slowly surrender into the night. Wanting Dean to drive up the dirt road that led to my mother's cabin and for me to collapse into his arms. But all I ever wanted lately was Dean's touch, for his warmth and for his love.

I slowly got up from the wooden steps on the porch still staring into the layers and layers of trees; with their branches and leaves dancing in the wind. I then realized that he wouldn't be returning to the cabin, he wouldn't return to me. I opened the door to the cabin and trying unsuccessfully not to make a sound. Dean's younger brother Sam was staying at the cabin with me as well and I didn't want to disturb him. He was flipping through pages of books he took out from the library not too far from here. With each page he turned his face became for agitated and frustrated. He and Dean were researching some kind of demon; well that is what Dean told me and Dean isn't the person to tell you straight up his reasons behind his actions.

I then felt Sam's eyes watching me waiting for me to ask yet another stupid question about his research. I met Sam's gaze and was stunned at how attractive he was. I have known Sam and Dean for many years but until tonight I have failed to recognize how handsome he is. His brown hair was longer then Dean's. It came down below his ears and the ends of his hair carelessly flipped up while his bangs met his eyebrows. His face was one of a teenager; it was cute and handsome at the same time, which is very rare if you ask me.

His blue eyes were following me while I was making my way to the seat beside him. I pulled the chair out and took a seat not sure if I should make myself comfortable.

"What's up?" he asked still looking at me with something on his mind.

"Not much. So...found anything?" I asked pointing at all of the scattered, opened books on the dining room table.

He let out a breath and rubbed his eyes with his right head. "No. Ahh" He began to rub his temples. I got up from my seat and walked into the kitchen area of the cabin and grabbed aspirin form one of the bottles that were in the medicine cabinet. I walked back over to Sam and handed him the blue pills that were in my palm.

"Thanks" he said while popping them in his mouth.

"Water?" I asked not realizing that he had swallowed them already. "Oh ok."

"Umm, Dallas? Have you ever experienced anything weird lately? Like, supernatural?" He asked holding something back.

"What do you mean?" I was confused and startled by the question. Supernatural? What could he possibly mean by Supernatural? And why does he want to know?

"Yea, like-ugh!" Sam put his hands on his head like he was trapping something in.

"I'll go get you more aspirin"

"NO!" he yelled. I stood there startled and worried that I have upset Sam or I was frustrating him in some way.

"I'm sorry. I just need you to answer my question." He demanded.

"Uhh, no. I'm sorry Sam I don't understand what you are asking of me?" and I really didn't. Nothing has happened to me. Nothing ever happens to me. I'm a 5 foot 6 twenty five year old from Lawrence, Kansas. I had a normal life, normal friends, and normal parents. When Dean and Sam came into my life one summer I was still normal.

"Never Mind" he said returning to his work.


	2. Nightmare

"Never Mind" he said returning to his work.

That was weird, I thought. Sam just doesn't bring up something if it wasn't important or essential for their research. I really didn't need to start worrying about that so I began to walk towards the living room and for the couch. I sat on the right side of the couch and rested my arm on the arm rest and that is when I noticed them; the scars. Without hesitation I tugged on my sleeves until I was able to grab it with my fingers. What were those scars? I have never seen them before in my life? I slowly pulled up my sleeve to look at the unexplained scars on my wrists. There were three scars starting at my wrists and ending in the middle of the inside of my lower arm. I was then startled when a drop of red fluid fell on my wrists. I then realized the red fluid was blood and that my arm felt like it was on fire. I looked up and saw Dean staring at me with no emotion in his expression and with blood running down his face. But where was the blood coming from? There were no cuts or wounds on his face. I then realized where the blood was coming from and I let out a ghastly scream. The blood was coming from his eyes!

"Dallas!" my head quickly jolted up and my vision was blurry. It was just a dream. I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God" I muttered and then realized that Sam was in front of me with one hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

"Yea, why?" I asked in response wondering why Sam looked so afraid.

"Well I heard you scream so I ran in here to find you with your eyes shut and sweating. I was worried something was happening to you."

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I said while rubbing my wrists. Sam noticed what I was doing and grabbed my arm; he pulled up my sleeve without hesitation. Nothing. No scars, no blood, no nothing. I was just as shocked as Sam. He looked at me and there was a moment of silence. He finally released his grip on my arm and walked towards the table. I looked back to see him sitting down behind his books turning and flipping countless pages of useless information.

I got up from the couch and made my way towards the bathroom; feeling the need to be alone. I walked in and closed the door behind me and locked it. I looked into the mirror and stared at a woman in the mirror who was very beautiful. Her eyes were violet; her skin was perfect with not a single blemish, her red hair flowed down to her mid back, and she was stunning. But this stunning woman had so much emotion in her face that her eyes could tell a story. A story of revenge, wickedness and angst. This beautiful woman in the mirror was me. I looked different; I looked evil. I watched myself blink and then suddenly my eyes went black. I blinked again and my eyes were violet once again. I looked around me, everything seemed so real. I continued to stare at my reflection after realizing that this was no dream.

I heard the front door slam from inside the bathroom. I immediately looked away from my reflection and placed my hand on the handle and began turning. Then I heard Sam's voice and I stood still; listening to what the young boy was saying. Everything he said was unclear, probably because I was in a room that was on the other side of the cabin. I opened the door; not too much but enough for me to see Sam and Dean Winchesters profile. Now I could hear what they were talking about.

"Are you sure he said it was her?" Sam said

"Positive" Dean replied. I loved hearing his voice again. His husky voice was the voice I longed for, for many years.

"Well, there are no signs of possession. Her eyes haven't gone black-"

"Has she been acting strange or different?" Sam was interrupted by Dean's question. Who are they referring to when they mean "she" I asked myself but still following their conversation.

"No. Only the nightmare."

"WHAT NIGHTMARE!?" Dean yelled. I finally knew who they were talking about. They were talking about me. But why? And did they forget that the person they were arguing about was in the same area as them, probably closer than they thought.

"I don't know Dean! She was just having a Nightmare." I guess not. I saw Deans face become more annoyed with everything Sam said; not enough information.

"Well, from what Bobby told me dreams are just the beginning." Dean said. Sam turned away from Dean and started making his way towards the table of scattered books and took a seat. I looked at Dean and noticed him staring back at me. He had a puzzled look on his face and he began making his way to the bathroom. I didn't move a muscle while he was opening and closing the door to the bathroom and he just stood there staring at me. Our eyes met and he caressed my face with his right hand, brought my face closer to his and our lips met. Whatever he and Sam were talking about was pushed to the back of my mind as our tongues slowly met.

"Hello to you too." I whispered once we parted. He didn't respond. He just stared into my eyes; reading me like an open book. "Dean?" I asked, but no response.

"Come with me." He demanded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom and to the couch. Once we reached the couch he threw me on it. Although he threw me on the couch as if I was nothing but an object, I thought nothing of it. It was Dean, my Dean. And I could never be mad or upset with him. He meant too much to me and I sure as hell don't want to spend the only time I am with him to be filled with hate and anger.

"Sam! Get over here!" He yelled.

"What? Dean? What's going on?" I asked with confusion in my voice. I really was confused. What could I have possibly done to deserve this? Sam came from behind me with his father's journal and he open to a page and looked at Dean, waiting for a sign to begin reading. Oh god.

"Dean?" Sam said. "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean what if nothing is wrong with her."

"I have to know Sammy!" Dean yelled with anger in his voice.

"Dean?" I asked looking straight into his eyes, trying to read him—which is very difficult—but he wouldn't look at me. He would turn his head away from me.

"Well I don't think an Exorcism is going to work." Sam added

"What do you suggest then Sammy. She could be a demon!" A demon! What was going on! I thought. I am NOT a demon!

"We don't know that for sure Dean! She could be like me, she could have Demon blood. She could be harmless."

"Demons aren't harmless Sam!" Dean shouted not realizing that he had offended Sam. "I'm sorry Sam. I just-"

"I know. Dean come here." Sam commanded. Dean walked toward Sam and moved his face close to Sam's making it easier for him to hear what Sam had to say; it was obviously a secret. Dean moved away and nodded his head. Sam then walked towards me; now standing right in front of me. He knelt down making it easier for him to look into my eyes.

"Dallas-"he said

"Sam what's going on?" I asked moving closer to his face. Sam then looked down at his father's journal, licked his lips, and began reading.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu + Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus..."_

"Sam? Stop!" But he wouldn't stop. He just kept on reading. My head then began to throb, my muscles began to tense, and anger was brewing in the core of stomach. I dropped my head unaware of my surroundings, distracted by the pain in my body. I looked up and I saw fear in Dean's eyes.


	3. Home Sweet Home Part 1

_*Dean's point of view*_

_**4 YEARS AGO-Part 1**_

I give up. Dad is in obvious need of our help but of course he is nowhere to be found. I received an envelope earlier today from him, with an article inside it. The article was a job that he wanted us to carry out. But the article was about a robbery that took place two days ago in our home town Lawrence, Kansas. It was a typical robbery; nothing special or out of the ordinary, other than the fact that someone was shot. Just some idiots trying to make some easy cash. Idiots.

Sam and I read the article over and over again trying to find any clues leading to supernatural activity but we found nothing. Not one clue.

It seems like we have been on the road for hours. Sam won't say anything and I am unsure if I should make a comment. I think I should.

"So, Sammy. Maybe we can get you laid?" I said laughing very softly hoping he will give me a smile or his "You're an idiot Dean" look he always gives me. But I got nothing. Nadda. Zippo.

"C'mon Sammy. It will be fun being back home. Hey! Maybe Dad will be there." He wouldn't.

"Dean I'm not in the mood for your smart ass remarks okay" he muttered. Whoa.

We finally arrived after a long, silent drive. The streets were filled with happy people in a happy town; nothing out of the ordinary. But what could we possibly do to help the people of Lawrence if there is no supernatural activity. I arrived at the crime scene thinking it would be empty; not a soul in sight. But man was I wrong. There were please cars still guarding the place and a shit load of reporters waiting to get their hands on any leads. I parked across the street, got out of the car, and made my way towards the bank with Sam following me. I pulled the article out of my pocket and scanned it making sure I didn't miss anything.

"What does it mean?" I thought out loud.

"Knowing dad, it probably doesn't mean anything." Sam muttered.

"Really? Then why would dad send us an article huh? For us to take a vacation back home? I don't think so." I said as I let my eyes explore the crime scene.

"Then what does it mean Dean?" Sam shouted. I turned my attention to Sam and was shocked at the amount of anger and frustration he had in his face.

"Is something bugging you Sam? I mean you're not in such a jolly mood today?"

"It's nothing. Can we just focus on the robbery?"

***

After 30 minutes, 2 libraries, 4 identities and 1 major headache I can officially say there is no place like home.

"Okay so the guys who decided to rob the bank are John Shaw and Brian Grey." Sam continued "John Shaw is 21 years old, lives with his parents not to far from here, and no one noticed any strange behaviour before the robbery; same with Brian. He was 20 years old and lives with his sister, Dallas Grey. They both had no criminal records before this."

"How did they meet?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Apparently John met Brian at a bar and somehow convinced him to rob the bank with him."

"Sounds like a demon" I muttered.

"Yea. That's what I think. "

"I think we should swing by Brian's house, you know, meet the family" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Yea Dean. That seems like the most logical thing to do." He said. Sarcasm. Great. Today is going to be a long day.

***

His house looked nice, looked normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nice neighbourhood, beautiful 1966 Mustang Convertible, spacious lawn, and well overall a normal life.

Sam knocked on the burgundy coloured door twice. Moments later Brian's sister opened the door with red, worn out eyes. Her mascara was running down her face and her lip was quivering. I'm guessing they were close. Great.

"Hi I'm Detective Matthews and this is my partner Detective Smith. We came here to ask you a few questions about your brother Brian. If that's alright with you?" Sam said showing her our badges. I fear the day when someone realizes were just brothers trying to get information out of these people.

Dallas' eyes looked us up and down until finally letting us in. "uh, yes, of course. Come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Grey." I said trying to be polite.

"Call me Dallas. Mrs. Grey was my mother." She said leading us into the living room. I looked at Sam and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Your mother, she died?" I asked

"Well, Brian's mother passed away 3 years ago in a drive by shooting just a few blocks from here. She was on her way home when it happened. He was so devastated." She said taking a seat on the couch in front of us. Me and Sam looked at each other and then I said "But aren't you two brother and sister? Wasn't she your mother too?" still looking at Sam, while he wrote information down to look as if we are actual detectives in need of her knowledge.

"I'm adopted. My actual mother died in a house fire when I was 6 months old. Brian's mother was my Aunt, and I am so blessed that she took me in as one of her own."


	4. Power

I looked up and I saw fear in Dean's eyes.

"Dallas?" I heard Sam's voice brake. I continued looking into Deans eyes, searching for answers to questions that have been hidden for too long. What happened to me? Who am I? What am I? I then felt a rush of anger that took over my body and my emotion and I knew that something was wrong, that I would not be able to control my actions; someone else would.

_***Sam's Point of view***_

Dallas wasn't Dallas anymore, it was obvious. Her eyes were pitch black, like a demon. She blinked and those black eyes were violet again like Dallas, but it wasn't Dallas. I looked at Dean and I could see how devastated he was. Dallas was all he had in this world other than me. She was his only hope to a normal life, even when we were out fighting the things that are not normal, the things that go bump in the night.

"Dallas? Are you there?" Dean finally choked out. It jerked its head toward Dean and began to speak, "I'm sorry Dallas is not in right now. Please leave a message after the beep," She moved her eyes in my direction, "Beep."

A long moment passed before Dean walked into a room and slammed the door; I heard the lock shortly after. I looked back at the thing that was inside of Dallas.

"Oh Sammy. Why so serious?" She stepped off the couch, making her face inches away from mine.

"Where's Dallas?" I asked

"Well hello to you to Sam Winchester." She continued, "Oh don't worry, she'll be back soon." She began to walk around the cabin, as if she hadn't been here her whole life; I followed closely.

"What do you mean 'she'll be back soon'?

She turned around to face me, "It's pretty self explanatory Sammy. Dallas will return to you and her precious Dean soon."

I grabbed onto its arm and pulled it close, "Who and what are you!" I shouted

She looked at me for a moment before breaking off her stare, "I'm a demon. Dallas' demon. I guess you can call me her 'alter ego', like her Dark Angel." She grinned

I released her arm and began making my way towards the room Dean locked himself in. The memories were coming to me way too fast. We knew Dallas was special like me but, this is not what we were expecting.

"Oh c'mon Sammy, it's not that bad. I mean she could have become a psychic freak like you." I turned around, grabbed her neck, and threw her against the wall. She got right back up and smiled a smile of a demon.

"You really gotta be careful. Don't forget that this is still Dallas' body." And she was right. Dallas' was still trapped, helpless in her own body. How could I have been so stupid to let my anger hurt her like that?

The door to the room that Dean had locked himself in opened and he came out with a shotgun in his right hand and a bottle of water in the other; holy water. I looked into his eyes and noticed the pain and the realization that the one person he cares about most has been the things him and I have been hunting most of our lives.

"Hello Dean. It feels so good to finally meet you." She said greeting him with a smile

"Shut up Bitch. Where is Dallas!" he shouted as he brought the gun up to his face, pointing at the demon standing before me, ready to pull the trigger.

"Dean, put the gun down!" I demanded. If he shot that thing, he would lose Dallas forever. "DEAN!"

I heard a shriek escape from the demons mouth as it collapsed on the floor. Dean and I ran to Dallas' body. Dean brushed Dallas' hair away from her face to find her eyes shut and her face pale. He checked her pulse and looked up at me. "She's still alive" he muttered while he picked her and brought her to the room down the hall. I followed him into the room and helped him get her comfortable in the large bed in the middle of the room.

Once we were done, Dean and I walked out of the room and into the living room where it all happened.

"Sammy, what just happened?"

_***Dallas' point of view***_

I walked into a room full of mirrors, like the ones you would see at a fair. The walls behind the mirrors were black, the mirrors reached the ceiling; leaving spaces between each mirror. There was barely any light, just the one coming from a door that was on the other side of the room.

As I got closer to the door the hall way began to stretch, making it look as if the door was miles away. I stopped in my tracks and looked around the rooms and at my reflection, but it wasn't me who was in the mirror. It was a woman who was beautiful; she had blonde hair that reached her hips, pink full lips and pitch black eyes.

I walked towards a mirror to get a better look at the woman in the mirror. Once a reached the mirror, I noticed two dark figures walking toward me from behind. I turned around and saw that the figures were Sam and Dean, but they were bleeding. Blood was dripping from their eyes and running down their faces. It was all happening so fast. I tried to run away, to call for help but I was paralyzed. My body wouldn't move when I wanted it to and my voice wouldn't work. They moved closer to me and at that moment I realized that I have had a dream that was very similar to this one, right before Sam woke me up. Once Sam and Dean were close enough to me, my body began to function and I could feel my legs begin to run. I was moving toward the door on the other side of the room. When I reached it I opened it, ran inside and locked it without hesitation. And there I was, lying in a black coffin that was covered in dozens and dozens of red and white roses. I was dead. I began to walk towards my dead body when I noticed a woman leaning over the edge of the coffin, staring at my corpse. I looked at her and realized that she was the girl in the mirror; she was my reflection. The blonde then looked up at me and that's when her eyes went black.

I jolted up out of the bed and through myself on the floor. I could see the door whip open and there they were the two figures in my dream, minus the blood; Dean and Sam Winchester.

They raced to me and brought me to my feet. "Hello boys." I said, trying to make it look like I intended on falling off the bed. They let go of me and looked at me with a strange expression on their faces.

"Dallas?" Sam said

"Yeah?"

Sam looked at Dean and then all of a sudden I was being brought to the couch. I took a seat and watched Dean and Sam make themselves comfortable next to me with questions on their mind.

"Dallas? Do you remember anything?" Dean asked

I had to actually think before answering the question because the truth was, I didn't. Sam noticed that I was struggling and he said "It's okay Dallas you don-"I then remembered everything. "I remember feeling a rush of evil take over my body—if that makes sense—and then I remember hearing you talking to me and asking me questions about who or what I was. But I couldn't answer; it was as if I had no control over my body like I was just a witness and nothing else. What happened?" Sam looked at Dean and then Dean nodded his head.

"We think you might have been possessed. " Sam muttered under his breath, making it hard for me to make out what he was saying.

"Possessed? But that's impossible! There was no black smoke, Sam. THERE WAS NOTHING! You saw it with your own eyes!"

"I know we did but Dallas' it told us it was a demon. We don't know what else to believe." Sam said

"What else did _it_ say?" I asked

"It said it was your Dark Angel. Like an alter ego." Dean responded. I looked at him and noticed that he looked different; worn out. What am I doing to these boys?

"Alter ego? What is that like a Doppelganger?"

"Not exactly," Sam continued looking back and forth from me to Dean, "A Doppelganger is like a body double or look-a-like. What we saw was more than a look-a-like. A person with an alter ego is said to lead a double life, like having two half's. In your case, your other half is a demon."

"That's insane." I whispered.

"Nothing's insane Dallas'." Dean added

"But the real question is how do we summon it again." Sam said "Why would you summon it!" I yelled

"It has answers Dallas!" Dean shouted. I sat there with confusion on my face. What question could you possibly want to ask a demon! "What if it hurts you?"

"It won't." Sam said with confidence

"How do you know that!"

"Look Dallas, the demon had a perfect chance to kill us. But it didn't-"

"That doesn't mean you give it another chance to murder you!" My voice grew louder with every word.

"You have to trust us Dallas." Dean whispered to me with desperation in his face. I didn't know what to do or say. If they summon this _thing _it might hurt them, maybe even kill them, and then what?

"Just-"

"Fine!" I shouted. "But do it quickly before I change my mind."

"Thank you." Dean whispered in my ear while he got up.

He and Sam were standing in front of me with his father's journal in one hand and holy water in the other. "But the prayer you were reciting before, that was to exorcise a demon?" I asked

"Well, yes. If we get it angry enough, it will take over your body. Now just stay still."

Sam began the exorcism and that's when I felt the anger in the pit of my stomach once again. Something bad is going to happen and I have no control over it.

_***Sam's point of view***_

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu + Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus..."_

While I was reading I heard a moan coming from Dallas; but I knew it wasn't Dallas. Its head jerked up and screamed. I stopped reading and stared at the demon that was sitting on the couch.

"Who are you?" Dean yelled. It looked at me while answering Dean's question.

"Patience is key my friend." It said with a huge grin on its face.

"I am not your friend! You understand me!" Dean shouted while pointing the holy water in the demons direction.

"Easy now. I was just trying to lighten up the mood Dean." It joked while getting on its feet.

"Who are you?" Dean screamed

"I told you I'm Dallas' alter ego"

"Bullshit!"

"Fine. I don't have to prove myself to you." She said while making her way towards the cabin door. We can't let her leave.

"Cristo!" I shouted, hoping it would give us a few more minutes with the demon. Her body jerked and she turned around to face us.

"Know that we have your attention. Who are you and what do you want?" I asked

She let out a breath and looked at us with anger in her eyes. "How many times do I have to repeat myself before you two morons understand? I am her Dark Angel also known as her alter ego. I am like her own personal demon. "

"Why would she need a demon?" Dean shouted

"Calm down honey, there is no need for you to be shouting." She said smiling while she said it. "Look, there is a war coming, you see. Sound familiar Sam? Bet it does. And Dallas is chosen to be a part of it. And you want to know her 'power'? Me." I looked at her in shock. I knew Dallas was like me but it doesn't follow the pattern. She isn't twenty three yet and well let's be honest. Having a demon for a power isn't very useful if you ask me. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Sammy. You were chosen too. But, you see, I'm not chosen to lead us. You are." "Oh and by the way there are other ways to summon me without the pain of an exorcism." She added.

"How then?" Dean asked

"How about calling me? It would make my life a whole lot easier."

"Okay so when I say bitch, will you come?" Dean teased

"That's very rude Dean. Do you normally talk to Dallas like that?"

"You're not Dallas. You're just an evil bitch!" Dean shouted. She stepped forward and grabbed onto Deans neck and raised him up off the ground. "You call me bitch one more time I promise you will never see your precious Dallas ever again. GOT THAT!" She hissed through her teeth. She released her grip on his neck and he fell on the floor on all fours. She kicked him in the stomach and turned around to look at me.

"It's Darcy." She let her arms fall to her sides.

"What?"

"My name. It's Darcy."


	5. Meaningful

_***Sam's point of view* **_

"It's Darcy." She let her arms fall to her sides.

"What?"

"My name. It's Darcy."

She slowly turned around and began making her way towards the door before letting out a shriek. She collapsed onto the floor and I knew that Darcy had left the building; but would be returning soon. I ran over to Dean and kneeled down on my knees.

"Dean, are you alright?"

"Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath. I helped him get to his feet, dust him off and then realize that Dean was staring at something. I turned around to see what it was, but it was nothing. And that's it; no one. No one was there. _Dallas!_ I thought. _Shit! She couldn't have gone far! _

Dean bolted out the door and to the Impala. I heard the trunk of the Impala open then close shortly after.

"You stay here Sam while I go look for her!" He shouted from outside of the cabin.

Why would Dallas leave the cabin? She knows that there is nothing but forest out there. Shit. I ran to door looking around the dark, empty forest.

"Dean! Dean!" I shouted "Dallas didn't leave! She's in the cabi-" I was interrupted by a seductive-but familiar- voice.

"He'll figure it out sooner or later." I turned around to see Dallas sitting on the book covered table. But was it Dallas or Darcy?

"Dallas?"

"Wrong."

"But why?" I asked

"What? Am I not allowed to be alone with you Sammy?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"No. Why did you act like you were Dallas and ran away?" I asked, desperately wanting an answer. But I didn't get one. She moved closer to me and she let her eyes explore my face.

"You know, I don't know why Dallas picked Dean. You are the better looking one." She said with lust on her voice. I know where this would lead so I took a step back.

"Oh c'mon Sammy-"

"Stop! Just give us back Dallas!" I demanded. She looked at me with confusion in her face. "But don't you want me Sammy?" She asked moving closer to me. Every step she took towards me, I would take a step back.

"No!" I shouted as a forced my eyes shut. I didn't want to see the monster Dallas had become. And that's exactly what she was; a monster. But this monster wanted me? Why?

I heard a shriek and then opened my eyes to see Dallas on the floor on all fours breathing heavy. I kneeled down and helped her up. I knew she wasn't the monster I was talking to before so I wasn't afraid to be with her, or touch her.

She was on her feet now grabbing onto my arms as if they were grenades ready to blow. Her head slowly came up and I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They weren't violet anymore; they were red. "Dallas" I whispered. She continued to look into my eyes without saying a word. "Dallas" I repeated.

Dean barged through the door way and let out a huge breath. "Dallas" he said. Seems like he was at a loss of words too. "Here, take her" I said loosening her grip and handed her over to Dean.

He forced his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. His eyes were closed but I knew he was fighting back tears. Dallas meant a lot to Dean. But I guess I never really noticed that until now.


	6. Home Sweet Home Part 2

*Deans point of view*

_**4 YEARS AGO-Part 2**_

"I'm adopted. My actual mother died in a house fire when I was 6 months old. Brian's mother was my Aunt, and I am so blessed that she took me in as one of her own."

I glanced over at Sam to find him staring deep into Dallas' eyes. I tapped his knee hoping he would snap out of it, but he didn't. Dallas looked at me in puzzlement, "Is he alright?" I tapped his knee harder this time and successfully broke his gaze. "Yea, it's just that he can relate to your story." Sam got up and made his way towards the burgundy coloured door. I heard the door slam behind him, "I am so sorry." I started to remove myself from her couch when her hand rested on my leg.

"Will he be okay?" she looked at me with her round eyes. My eyes trailed off to her full lips as she began to speak. "I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings but I thought it would be useful information." She removed her hand once she finished what she had to say.  
"He will be fine. You know, his nick name down at the station is 'Baby'." She laughed at the unprofessional joke. I watched as her fiery red hair escaped her yellow head band and fell onto her face. As her thick eyelashes caressed her pink cheeks and as a white smile grew across her face. "I think you should go check on your partner," she suggested with a smile on her face.  
"I agree; I will be right back."

I exited the house and saw my brother sitting at the end of the curb tossing rocks. I rested on the curb next to him and handed him an oversized rock to chuck. "What if she's like me Dean? Half demon half human." He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Stop Sam, what if she isn't like you. What if her mother left the stove on and burnt the house down. We need to focus on the robbery and not the suspect's sister."

"Dean, can you stop thinking about yourself for once and focus on why Dad sent us here. Maybe he wanted us to meet Dallas." Sam let the gigantic rock slip between his fingers and got onto his feet.

"Don't make me look like the bad guy here Sammy. This whole trip you have been acting like a total baby!" I got up and was two inches from his face. "I have been patient and I have tried not to tick you off but it seems as if everything I say to you is immature and dim-witted!" I was pointing my finger at his face at this point.

"Dean, don't start this now-"'Start what now! You have been acting like a childish boy who just lost their balloon." My voice began to crack because of all the shouting.

"How about a boy who lost their mother?" Sam stood tall and confident and watched those truthful words pierce my heart. I know the pain of losing a mother and I sure as hell didn't want to lose any one else in my family. I turned around and went back into Dallas' house. "Dallas? I want to thank you for your cooperation and- Dallas?" She was nowhere in sight. "Dallas?" I heard pots and pans collide with each other in –what I'm guessing was- the kitchen. I followed the loud noises and stopped at a doorway that was very narrow and long. Ha, that's what she said. Cut it out Dean!

I went through the _limited_ door way to discover Dallas walking around the kitchen with a tray full of cookies in her hand. She noticed my presence in the door way and placed the cookies one by one on a circular plate. "Cookies?" she lifted up the plate of cookies and extended it forward. "Sure," I moved closer to her and snatched a cookie. I took a bite out of the warm treat. I could feel the chocolate chips melting in my mouth as the dough made its way down my throat. "This is fantastic," I said with a mouth full of cookie.

She laughed, placed the plate on the table and took a cookie for herself. "Milk?" she offered with a hand over her mouth, hinting that her mouth was full as well. "Love some," she went into the fridge and brought out a milk carton and began to pour milk into two small glass cups.

Her kitchen was beautiful. Every appliance was black and shiny and well over expensive. Her cabinets and counters were also topped with black marble. Dallas handed me a glass and took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I looked back at the door to hopefully see my brother at the door way with a wide grin on his face; nothing. I sat down next to her and indulged myself in homemade cookies.

"You guys aren't really detectives." My head snapped in her direction. "Of course we are," I swallowed what was left of my cookie and got to my feet. She gave me a brainy stare and also got to her feet. "If you guys are detectives, then why are you in here having cookies and milk with me when your partner is outside 'having a breather.'" Her lashes beaded twice before I twisted my body around and made my way towards the door.

"Why are you really here?" she called out from the kitchen. I could hear her footsteps getting louder. I continued walking, "You might think we are crazy," my hand was on the door knob when her footsteps stopped, "I doubt that." I turned around to find her standing two feet from me with her hands on her hips.

I let out a breath and closed the space between us with two steps. I grabbed her forearm and brought her to the couch. "_My partner_ is really my brother, Sam and I'm Dean." I let go of her arm as she fell onto the couch. "We got an article from our source. The article was about the crime your brother committed. We think it may have something to do with the supernatural," I watched as her expression went from elegant to confusion.

"Like ghosts? You think a ghost robbed the bank instead of my brother?" she sat up and leaned closer to me. "No ghosts. Demons." Her eyes widened and trailed off somewhere beyond me. "I know it may sound crazy but that's what we do. We hunt the supernatural, in this case; demons." She got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips, "I want to help." I laughed at the weak attempt, "What's so funny," she poked my chest with one of her fingers.


	7. Help

He forced his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. His eyes were closed but I knew he was fighting back tears. Dallas meant a lot to Dean. But I guess I never really noticed that until now.

I watched Dean and Dallas hold each other and couldn't help but smile. Dean and Dallas were soul mates and everyone knew it.

"Sam, you sick son of a bitch. What the hell are you smiling at?" I blinked and realized that I was staring at them while smiling in enjoyment. "Uh, sorry. Just thinking"

"Yea, you better be thinking." Dean brought Dallas' face closer to his and their lips met. That was my cue to leave. I walked out the room, into the bathroom and looked back to find dean kissing Dallas' neck. I caught her gaze and smiled. She winked back and put her finger on her lips as if she was telling me to keep my mouth shut. I took a step forward when the door slammed shut. "Dean" I whispered. What was she going to do to him! I began to bang on the door with both my hands but no one responded. "Dean!" I yelled at the wooden door. "Dean!" I repeated. I took a step back in defeat and saw the shadow coming towards the door. The shadow stood still while the door knob turned to the right. The door swung open and there he was, standing there with wide eyes. "Dean" I whispered, expecting the worst. "Sammy. You put your hand on the knob and then you turn, it's not rocket science."

"But...but...Darcy?" My cheeks began to burn despite the fact that I was more worried than embarrassed. From behind Dean's shoulder, I could see Dallas' figure moving towards the door. "Don't let her leave!" I took a few strides before I was close enough to grab onto her shoulders and put her up against the wall.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing!?" I could hear Dean's voice grow louder each time Dallas struggled. Her eyes were filling with tears as I put pressure on her throat with my elbow. "She's evil Dean, you can't trust her." She would gasp for air as I put more and more force on her throat.

I felt Dean's hand grab onto my shoulders and throw me to the ground. Her coughing filled my head as my vision grew darker. Dean's words were slurred along with his figure. My eyes would close but open randomly. Her coughing grew quiet as my sight was completely black.

_***Dean's point of view***_

She was hunched over, coughing vigorously. "Dallas?" I placed my hand on her back and let it move with her breath. I slid it up towards her hair and began to smooth her flaming red hair. The coughing stopped and her head slowly moved upwards to look into my eyes. "Are you alright?" She straightened out her back, letting my hand fall to my side.

"Is Sam alright?" she said through clenched teeth. "Sam? Wha-"Her attention was brought somewhere else; to my brother. I turned around to find my brother passed out on the cabin floor. She knelt down beside him and flicked her head around to me. "You didn't have to hurt him," she returned to looking Sam.

"Hurt him? Dallas, he was going to kill you." I took a step forward when her body shied away from me. I stopped in my tracks and could feel the anger coursing through my veins. The look in her eyes would make any man feel worthless, insignificant...hollow. Her gaze left me and returned to Sam. I could feel my face heat up as my hands began to tremble.

_***Sam's point of view***_

Footsteps echoing in a dark room filled my head. The smell of red roses and coconut crammed into my nose. The touch of a smooth hand was embracing my face.

My eyes were open to the blurry scene. I blinked once, twice, three times at everything was normal-or so I thought. Dean was walking out of the cabin and into his car. I looked up to see Dallas smoothing my hair and watching Dean exit. The impala's engine roared, screeched down the road and disappeared into the night.

"Dallas, what the hell happened?" I got up onto my elbows to hopefully find enough strength to get onto my feet. "Your brother got angry and left." Darcy, shit.

"I thought we got rid of you," I mumbled, too tired to argue.  
"Oh darling, you can't get rid of me." She smirked and helped me get my balance on the wooden floor.  
"Why are you here?" The light in the cabin was blinding and causing my head to pound. I went to shut off the lights when her hand grasped into my arm. "I'm here to help you." I pulled my arm away, "I don't need your help."

I could hear her laugh as I flipped the switch. The lights went out instantly along with my headache. "But you do, you see, you and your brother are going to be put into situations that could make you or break you." I turned around to find her staring me down with her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about the war, Sam." She removed her hands from her hips and walked slowly towards me. "Look, you guys may think you're all that or the good guys here on earth but really, you're weak." Her voice grew louder.  
"Now I know you're crazy. Dean and I are fine, we have been fine for the past two years," the pounding in my head started up again, making me cringe and grab onto my head with both hands.

"Your right, you guys are at you're prime. I mean with Dean uncontrollably in love with my vessel and you unable to control your abilities and thirst for blood, you're ready to kick some demon ass." Her words echoed in my head, making me cringe even more. I could hear her let out a sigh and place her hands on my head over my hands. Her hands were smooth and warm. "Sam, are you alright?" She sounded concerned as if she really cared.

"My head is pounding," it felt like rocks being tossed around my skull. Her hands clasped around mine and brought them down to my side. I closed my eyes, hoping to capture the pain and keep it caged in. Her hands left mine and were cupping my face. I opened my eyes once her warm hands heated up my cheeks. I looked into the violet eyes that belonged to Dallas as she glared into mine. Dallas was a beautiful woman. She had model like features that any man or woman would die for. She had high cheek bones and a nose that was round but only added to her bold face. She also had fierce red hair to add to her daring face.

We have been in the cabin for weeks now and she would complain about the lack of feminine products in the washroom, but she always looked her best. Right now, for example, her eyes were outlined in light purple eyeliner, her cheeks covered in blush, and her lips sheltered in a peach coloured gloss.

My eyes trailed down to her slim body to examine her outfit. She was wearing a black shirt with a band name written across the chest and also a dark leather jacket. She was also wearing blue jeans that seemed to flare near the cafes all the way to her feet which were within black and white high tops. My stare returned back to her face to find her eyes trailing up and down my body as well.

I drew my face away from her grasp and watched as her cheeks began to grow pink. I gave her a smirk as she twisted her body away from mine and made her way towards the couch. I watched her take a seat near the arm of the sofa and flip her long, passionate hair away from her face.

"Just listen to me and you and that arrogant basterd you call your brother will hopefully survive."


End file.
